Traitorous Abandonment
by stephfarrow94
Summary: After suffering cruelly at the hands of Aizen, Gin finds himself depending on Byakuya to help him recover after escaping from Aizen. But will it be that easy when Byakuya is the only one who believes Gin's story and the rest of the Soul Society wants Gin dead? Can Byakuya help fix Gin and HIMSELF along the way? Does Gin WANT to be saved? Implied rape/abuse, OOC, possible ByaXGin
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Just to make things clear, both Byakuya and Gin will still mostly be in-character, just with a few tweaks to them that should be understandably clear. **

It had seemed like a good idea at first, Gin had thought. He could have his revenge on Aizen for what had happened to Matsumoto and be done with it. However, it wasn't expected for Sōsuke Aizen to become more aggressive and cruel towards him than ever.

There wasn't much that Gin couldn't handle. Nevertheless, Aizen's actions had soon made their way onto that very small list.

Yells and hits had always been a part of Gin Ichimaru's life with Aizen, but never had it been like this. It seemed that the silver-haired Shinigami couldn't even walk past the brunet without being attacked and called horrible names for absolutely no reason whatsoever.

There had even been incidents that Gin never wanted to speak to anyone about, the reason for this being that he was mortified about the things that had been done to him in the privacy of Aizen's office.

As Gin sat in his bedroom, silently awaiting his next 'visit' from Aizen, he wondered what had made _him _so special. Tosen, nor any of the other Arrancar, were ever treated this way.

Maybe… for whatever reason it may be… everything was _Gin's _fault…

**-XX-**

Byakuya Kuchiki was standing by the koi pond in his garden, lost in thought. Renji hadn't been to the Kuchiki manor yet to hand in his report, which only aggravated his bad mood. He hated things not being done on time, and Renji was the worst for it.

Byakuya's mind drifted back to the betrayal that had happened all those months ago. It had been such a stressful time for him and his squad, so who could blame him for wanting a bit of peace and relaxation out in his gardens?

As the Kuchiki sat down by the pond's edge, his mind wondered over to Hisana. He couldn't help but feel the pang of loneliness shoot through him like poison. He struggled to keep himself collected, wanting nothing more than to have his late wife here by his side again.

As his shoulders quivered from the sadness he was trying to hide, Byakuya couldn't help but let a tear drop down his cheek. Sometimes, being strong for too long lead you to those moments where you just couldn't hold in your pain any longer.

"Hisana…" Byakuya whispered as he scrunched his eyes shut and let the tears fall freely. He knew that no one would bother him in his gardens, so his privacy was ensured. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried, but the overwhelming loneliness made itself present persistently now. "Hisana, why…?"

Byakuya knew that once he had shed his emotions, he would go back to acting as if nothing was wrong with him, all the while trying to numb his pain. Sometimes he wished that someone would come along and take his hurt away, but how was that going to happen when his first instinct was to push everyone away?

"Hisana…" Byakuya's moans of pain were a heartbreaking sound to hear. It was enough to make one wonder just how much suffering the man really was hiding from everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm not sure if I wanted to make this a ByaXGin or just a friendship fic. I'm willing to listen to what people want, so leave a review :)**

**Also, I would really like some feedback on this chapter as I feel it could have been done much better, but due to a death in the family, I haven't really been able to focus all that well on my writing. So please let me know if you pick up on something that needs to or can be changed.**

Gin had always considered himself to be unbreakable, which was why he now doubted himself as he ran through the human world, desperate to get as far away from Aizen as possible. He had put up with everything Aizen had done to him – but once the brunet had involved Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, the last bit of resolve the Ichimaru had was gone.

Gin wasn't going to allow himself to cry. Not now. Not while he was desperately trying to hold on without losing his mind. He stumbled as his bare foot was cut open by broken glass, but he couldn't stop. Knowing Aizen, the man wouldn't be far behind him.

The silver-haired Shinigami wasn't sure how long or for how far he had run – hell, he wasn't even sure where he had _arrived _in the human world at first – and he soon found that he had absolutely no idea what town he had wound up in. Shaking his head, Gin ran further into the town, knowing that he can't be picky about where he went.

However, once he was somewhere near the middle of the town, two familiar reiatsu made him stop in his tracks. He could recognise one as a captain, and the other as a lieutenant. However, in his currently distressed state, he couldn't pinpoint who the reiatsu belonged to.

Ichimaru wondered why the two reiatsu were splitting up, one heading straight for Gin while the other branched off and went in a different direction.

Gin's heart begun to race. What if the two reiatsu had sensed him and were coming for him…? What if they worked for Aizen and were out to get him…? He hadn't been able to conceal his reiatsu so there was every chance in the world that he had been caught.

"Gotta get away…" Gin mumbled to himself as he immediately turned to the right and took off. It was soon apparent that the owner of the reiatsu was chasing after him when no matter what twists and turns Gin took, there was always that same reiatsu behind him.

Ichimaru was quick to give up on running. There was something about this reiatsu… The owner of it had clearly been tailing him, staying at a distance the entire fifteen minutes the pursuit had taken. Even now, since he had stopped, his chaser had, too.

"Just leave me alone…" Gin found himself whispering as he stood in the middle of an alley. He was quick to resign himself to a life of being Aizen's little toy, believing that he wouldn't be able to escape his tormentor's clutches any longer. "Haven't ya done enough, Aizen…?"

The minutes all merged together as Gin remained where he was. He flinched when the possessor of the reiatsu started to approach him. Was this how he was going to die? Was he going to be handed over to Aizen all over again? Was he… going to be taken back to Soul Society…?

"What is a traitor like you doing here, Ichimaru?"

Gin raised a weary head, finding the Sixth Division Captain standing before him, as stoic as ever. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Maa maa, Kuchiki-taicho…" Gin's voice was hoarse but the smile he had plastered on his face during his days in Soul Society was quick to reappear. Well, he may as well put on a good show for the raven-haired Shinigami, no matter how scared he was… Byakuya, however, could see through it. "Ya found me."

"I'll ask again, Ichimaru." Kuchiki took a step towards Gin. He didn't miss the way the younger flinched at this action, but he chose not to voice his observations. "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd take a walk." Gin shrugged as his emotions threatened to make themselves known amongst his calm act. He stayed silent for a few seconds to make sure his voice didn't quiver. "Is that a crime, Kuchiki-taicho?"

"It is when you're a wanted criminal," Byakuya's cool voice was as emotionless as ever. "On top of that, you certainly don't look as if you were only going for a walk."

Gin looked down at his body. He saw the rips and missing pieces of fabric from his robes, the dirt and dried blood that coated it in places, his bloody foot that still had pieces of glass in it. But most of all, he could see the bruises and cuts that adorned his left arm, visible only because the sleeve had been torn off.

Gin flinched at the sight and reached up to run a hand through his hair. Byakuya's sharp eyes didn't miss the blood and dirt that mingled with the silver strands.

"Who did that to you?" Byakuya asked. His hands were by his sides, but his body was tense, always ready for a fight.

"What do ya care?" Gin found himself whispering. If he hadn't have been in such a hurry to get away, he might have noticed the state that his body was in, but he had fled from Hueco Mundo without so much as a thought of what he looked like. "Not like the great Kuchiki-taicho cares about anyone other than himself…"

Byakuya stayed calm, not letting the words visibly affect him, though he winced inwardly, knowing that Gin's words were what everyone thought – but they weren't entirely true.

"Would I have asked if I didn't care?" Byakuya stepped towards Gin. His curiosity peaked at the way Gin immediately dropped his head and backed away.

"Ya wouldn't give a damn…" Gin found himself whispering as he struggled not to choke on unshed tears. "Ya'd probably try ta use it against me…"

Byakuya clenched his hands. This was what everyone thought about him. It was true that he kept up an emotionless mask for his own protection, but that didn't mean he didn't care – would use other peoples' problems against them… Not out of battle, anyway. People never asked _him _if he were okay, if he needed a shoulder to lean upon, so why should he ever offer his own support to others? That was why no one ever noticed that he cared more than he would let on.

"You're just like the others." Byakuya found himself struggling to remain calm. "You all think I don't _have _any emotions. Did it ever occur to any of you that you may be _wrong?"_

"…" Gin cracked his eyelid open and stared at Byakuya. Was the Kuchiki… getting angry…? No… Gin knew that tone in the elder's voice – it was _hurt._

"Is it because I don't know how to express myself like everyone else?" Byakuya's voice became strained as he spoke the words he had wanted to say but could only think for so many years. "Or is it because I pull away from everyone? No… It's because I'm _different, _right? I can see it in everyone's eyes. I'm aware that everyone treats me as if I'm emotionless and invisible."

"Kuchiki…" Gin frowned. "…Taicho…"

Byakuya took a deep breath before he took a step back. "…Who did this to you, Ichimaru?"

Gin's body became tenser as he thought of the things he could say. He could tell Byakuya to get fucked, or he could admit everything… Honestly, running away seemed like a better choice, but there was something about this situation that kept him here. He knew it was stupid to stay, lest Aizen show up, but…

"Even if I _were _to tell ya…" Gin found himself speaking, "…how do I know I can trust ya?"

Byakuya sighed as he ran a frustrated hand through his raven locks, jostling his kenseikan about. Did this Shinigami not get it…?

"Speak and you'll find out," Byakuya growled.

Gin couldn't help but flinch at the aggressive tone. Byakuya found himself frowning at this. He knew that it had something to do with Aizen because Gin shouldn't have contact with anyone more powerful than himself apart from Tosen and the brunet.

"…It's…" Gin whispered as he felt his eyes burn with tears. "…Aizen… taicho…"

Byakuya remained silent, willing to listen to Gin before he raised his Zanpakutō to the younger. He didn't want any unnecessary fighting, but he also didn't want to let a traitor go unchecked.

"…He…" Gin looked down at his now-trembling hands. He gulped before he looked up at the raven-haired male, unable to make eye contact. "…He's never been like this before… He… He set two of the Espada on me…"

The Kuchiki watched as Gin dropped his face into his hands. Ichimaru's body trembled violently as he sobbed, but Byakuya didn't know what to do. What _could _he do…? He had never been comforted before – told in a harsh manner to stop crying and literally show no emotions _ever_ – so he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

"I don't know what I did wrong…" Gin continued on. Now that he had started to talk, he just wanted to let everything out. "It's like he's doin' it because… because I'm _there, _ya know...? I can't explain it…"

Byakuya understood exactly what Gin was trying to say. He also knew what Aizen was doing to him, even if the younger hadn't directly confirmed his suspicions out loud. He didn't know why it hurt him to know just how abusive the brunet was to his follower, but Byakuya found himself wanting to reach out to Gin, not enough to let his defences and many walls down, but just enough so that the fox could have someone to trust.

"If you could, what would you do to Aizen for what has happened?" Byakuya said in a barely audible tone, wanting to make sure that Gin himself was able to be trusted in return. He knew that Gin couldn't be taken at face-value, but at least he would have something to go on.

"I fuckin' hate him," Gin growled. He clenched his hands at the mere thought of wanting revenge – now for himself along with Matsumoto. "I'd kill him if I could. Make him suffer. The things he did ta me… I would rip him ta pieces."

"Rip me into pieces, Gin?"

Byakuya and Gin turned at the voice. Gin whimpered and dropped his head submissively whilst Byakuya felt a chill go down his spine.

"Just think…" Aizen approached the two, a smirk on his face, "…all the love and care I have shown you over all these years have gone unappreciated. What a shame."

"…" The anger that Gin had felt dissipated and was instead replaced by fear.

Byakuya was silent, despite having drawn his Zanpakutō. Aizen glanced over him once before he walked towards Gin.

"You piece of shit," Aizen growled as he stopped before the younger Shinigami. Byakuya's eyes widened as the brunet kicked Gin in the face. "Think you can just leave? Things don't work like that."

Byakuya couldn't stand by and watch as Aizen hurt the silver-haired male in such a cruel way. The kicks to an already-bruised and bleeding face, the savage words that were like venom, the way Aizen's hands were wrapped around the youngest male's throat…

"Leave him alone."

Aizen turned at Byakuya's cold voice. He laughed as he noticed the raven-haired male holding his Zanpakutō out as an invitation to fight.

"You want to fight me?" Aizen released his hold on Gin, dropping the injured male to the ground. "One as smart as you should realise when the fight is meaningless."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. He knew that Aizen was right. He also knew that he couldn't let the ex-Captain get to Gin. He was just about to use his Bankai, not willing to take risks, when a voice behind them caught Byakuya by surprise. Since when had there been someone else with them…?

"Sir…" Byakuya recognised Tosen's voice immediately. "There has been an incident of sorts back in Los Naches. Our presence is required."

Aizen's lecherous smirk only widened. He glanced at Byakuya before he nodded his head towards Gin.

"You want him?" Aizen's voice was cool… _calculating. _"You can have him. For now. It's fun when he doesn't know when to expect me. I'll be back for him later. Do what you will with him for now."

Byakuya didn't sheathe his sword until Tosen and Aizen were both out of sight. He walked back over to Gin who was now curled up in a shaking ball.

"Get up, Gin," Byakuya ordered. He noticed that Gin tensed harder at these words, but he wasn't willing to allow a _traitor _to make him feel bad. "Gin. I won't say it again."

Gin moved his arms so that he could look up at Byakuya. He had tears in his eyes and his mouth opened and closed like he wanted to say something but was too afraid to.

"I notice that you're in a gigai**(1)**." Byakuya stood still until Gin was standing next to him. "Why is that?"

Gin dropped his head as he moved to follow Byakuya, wondering vaguely where they were going. "…Aizen-taicho… always made me stay in a gigai for… his purposes… He gave me one he had designed himself… So that I couldn't fight back…"

Byakuya felt as if he understood well enough and didn't want to press the issue any further. There was silence between the two of them, the Kuchiki not wanting to speak and the Ichimaru being too damaged to feel comfortable enough.

**1 – It's a customised gigai that Aizen made specifically to prevent Gin from using any of his power at all, so though he still gives off reiatsu, he cannot use it. He's like a human in a sense, but with unusable reiatsu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This chapter is actually crucial to get a better understanding of Gin **_**with **_**Byakuya compared to **_**without **_**Byakuya and show you just how much Kuchiki means to him already. **

"What is _he _doing here?"

Gin wanted to hide away at Ichigo Kurosaki's angry voice, but he knew better than to show weakness in front of someone like the orange-haired teenager. Instead, he slipped on his most intimidating smile.

"Maa maa, Kurosaki-kun," Gin started, hiding behind his mask. "Ya act like yer not happy ta see me!"

"Get him out of here, Byakuya," Ichigo growled as he pointed to his bedroom door.

Byakuya sighed inwardly at these words. He knew that it was going to be hard to convince Ichigo to help them, but what choice did he have? He couldn't bring Gin back to Soul Society and he certainly couldn't leave the younger in the living world by himself.

"Kuchiki-taicho won't listen to ya, Kurosaki-kun." Gin smiled. "Ya know he's always set in what he wants ta do."

Gin's smile immediately dropped and he unconsciously took a step backwards so that he was behind Byakuya as the Substitute Shinigami stomped towards them in anger. He let out a breath of relief without even realising as the Kuchiki moved to keep him safe from Ichigo.

"I need you to listen to me, Kurosaki." Byakuya's voice was low and calm, but there was always that hint of danger. "There is a reason we are here. I would never have come to you if there were other options available."

"He's nothing but a filthy traitor…" Ichigo didn't bother to hide the disgust in his voice. "I don't want him in my house."

"He has nowhere else to go." Byakuya's dark eyes narrowed.

"If you're such a saint, then take him home with _you."_

"I would, but he cannot enter Soul Society anymore. He physically cannot. And even if he could, do you honestly think he would be welcomed back with open arms?"

"Why are you helping someone who wanted to _kill _you all?" Ichigo couldn't understand what was going on.

Byakuya glanced at Gin before he raised an eyebrow. He was quiet as he spoke, his words meant only for Gin to hear. "Shall I tell him, Ichimaru?"

Gin's eyes widened in surprise. He had fully expected for Byakuya to blurt out his story without care – not for him to _ask _for permission…

Gin nodded, still disbelieving. Byakuya turned back to Ichigo.

"Ichimaru was not treated well at all during his time with Aizen." Byakuya explained. He was careful about what words he used, another thing that both surprised and confused Gin. "He has been badly hurt and is attempting to escape."

"He's just saying that!" Ichigo shouted.

"No." Byakuya was still calm. "He is not. He is telling the truth. I witnessed Aizen's cruelty with my own eyes. Look at him, Kurosaki. Look at the injuries on him."

"Injuries that could have just as easily have come from _you!" _Ichigo was desperate to discredit the things Byakuya was saying. "This could all just be a part of Aizen's plan!"

"I didn't expect ya ta believe me, Ichigo…" Gin's voice was quiet, barely audible. Neither male had expected him to speak at all. "…But please, at least understand that I cannot currently harm ya even if I wanted ta. …I'm stuck in this gigai, and… I…"

"He needs someone to help him understand that the world doesn't always have to be cruel," Byakuya finished off for the silver-haired Shinigami. "Take him, Kurosaki. At least for tonight."

Ichigo surveyed Gin's quivering form. Said Shinigami's head was lowered and arms were wrapped around his upper torso. It was clear that he was afraid.

The orange-haired male couldn't help but feel just a pang of sympathy towards him. He sighed before he spoke.

"Fine, but the first second he tries anything, he's dead," Ichigo stated.

Byakuya nodded. "Understandable. I don't believe he would do anything. I'll take my leave once Rukia returns and Ichimaru is settled in."

Just as Byakuya finished speaking, Ichigo's bedroom window opened and Rukia climbed in. She had bags full of food in her arms and a happy grin on her face. However, the grin was soon wiped away as she noticed Gin standing behind her brother.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia cried out as she dropped her bags. "Ichimaru is behind you!"

"I am aware, Rukia." Byakuya's voice was as cold as ever, but Rukia knew her brother well enough to notice the hint of amusement in his voice. "I was the one who brought him here, after all."

"B-but –" Rukia's confused sentence was cut short by Byakuya's stern monotone.

"He is staying here until I can work out permanent plans for him." Byakuya explained. "No harm is to befall him unless it in self-defence, but I doubt it will come to that. I am returning back to the manor, Rukia. I will come back in the morning to see how things have gone."

Ichigo and Rukia were silent as the elder Kuchiki turned to Gin. He lowered his voice so that only the silver-haired male could hear him.

"I trust you to behave yourself, Ichimaru," Byakuya all but whispered. "Prove to me that I am right to believe in you."

Without waiting for a reply, Byakuya stepped through the open bedroom door, too dignified to use the window like everyone else did.

Ichigo sighed. "I'm so glad that my dad and sisters are gone for the week…"

Rukia nodded in silent agreement with her friend, but her attention was focused almost entirely on Ichimaru. Now that Byakuya was gone, the skinny Shinigami's head was dropped and his body shook as if he were having a seizure.

"I don't think he's okay, Ichigo…" Rukia muttered to the human.

Ichigo's eyes held both concern and hatred in them, but they were definitely softer than they were just five minutes ago.

"You can sit down, you know…" Ichigo said, trying to break the suffocating tension in the room.

Ichigo didn't miss the way Gin jumped and flinched as if he were about to be punched. The elder just shook his head quickly, not lifting his head.

Rukia bit her lip as she surveyed the ex-Captain. She had never seen him like this before. He was always so confident and happy. It wasn't until she remembered that fact did she realise that it had probably just been an act that he could no longer keep up.

Though she hadn't been told anything about why Gin was here, she had lived on the streets of South Rukongai with Renji long enough to recognise a problem when she saw one.

_I wonder what is wrong with him… _Rukia glanced between Gin and Ichigo. _Surely it couldn't have been something that happened between he and Ichigo…_

"Ichimaru-tai – Ichimaru…" Rukia corrected herself, not wanting to call someone like Gin by such an honourable title, even if he _was _a captain before he left. Gin lifted his head slightly, but still not enough so that his face could be seen. "…Ichimaru, would you like some food? It might make you feel better…"

Ichigo shot a disbelieving glance at Rukia. She wasn't even _here _for Byakuya's explanation as to what was going on, so why was she offering food to someone who had betrayed them all?

"What are you doing, Rukia?" Ichigo hissed, trying to keep his voice audible only for Rukia. "You don't know what's going on!"

Rukia's eyes narrowed as she punched her friend in the face. She stood over the teenager, ready to strike again if he wanted to interrupt her lecture.

"None of us know what is going on, Ichigo!" Rukia growled as she pointed at Ichimaru. "_He's _the only one who knows! It doesn't matter what he did; he's here now and he's scared! I_ know _he is, because I _know _what it's like to be scared myself! And if nii-sama brought him here, than _he _believes something is wrong, too! Byakuya-nii-sama wouldn't just pick up a traitor off the streets and try to help them!"

"Alright, alright!" Ichigo raised his hands in front of him in a defensive manner. "Go get him some food! Jeez!"

A small grin curled up on Rukia's face. "That's more like it. Ichimaru, come downstairs with me and I'll make you some dinner."

Gin didn't budge. He flinched and stepped back when Rukia approached him but otherwise didn't make any attempt whatsoever to head for the door.

"What's wrong?" Rukia frowned. She had thought for sure that Ichimaru would be starving.

"…" Gin hugged himself tight before he replied. "…Ya… will only poison it…"

"No!" Rukia couldn't help but shout in hurt. She frowned at the way Gin jumped and whimpered. "…No… I'm sorry I shouted, but I swear on Ichigo's life that I would never poison you, Ichimaru…"

Gin shook his head. "…I can't trust ya…"

Ichigo bit his lip. All doubts he had about Gin's story were wiped away at the tiny voice that held so much fear and hesitance in it.

"Would it make you feel better if you actually _watched _what we were doing with the food?" Ichigo asked.

Gin just shrugged, remaining silent. It hurt Ichigo to know that not once during this conversation had the silver-haired Shinigami actually looked at them.

Ichigo sighed and started walking towards the door. "C'mon, Gin… You're starving; I can tell."

Gin pushed himself against the wall as Ichigo and Rukia passed him. He was hesitant to follow them, but when he did, he made sure to keep a distance.

When they entered the kitchen, Gin stood by the door, carefully watching everything around him in order to be sure that they weren't conspiring against him.

"You can actually sit down, you know?" Ichigo frowned as he saw Gin still leaning against the doorway. "We're not going to bite…"

Gin shook his head, not moving. He was silent as he watched Ichigo and Rukia cook, but his thoughts – now that he was satisfied with the realisation that they _hadn't _poisoned any of the food – drifted back to Byakuya.

Byakuya, who had so selfishly tried to stand up for him against Aizen and have even gone a step further to try and help him.

Byakuya, who had so generously lent him his precious scarf to try and keep him warm in such tattered robes as well as to hide the bruises and bite marks on his neck, and even allowed him to borrow his tekko to hide some of the scars that marred his arms.

Byakuya, who had promised during the trip to Ichigo's house that he would be there for him if he ever wanted the help.

"…'chimaru!"

Gin shook his head and turned back to the two before him. He didn't realise he had been so caught up in his thoughts he had forgotten the world around him.

"Ichimaru!" Rukia cried in frustration at not having his attention.

"…Eh…?" Gin reached up and rubbed his head.

"I said that dinner is ready." Rukia groaned in frustration when Gin didn't move. "Sit at the table and _eat."_

"Oh…" Gin looked down at his feet through half-lidded eyes. "…I see…"

The smaller two waited a few seconds for Gin to approach them, but said male still stood where he was. It took Ichigo getting up and literally _chasing _the fox to the table before he would sit.

Dinner was eaten in silence. While Rukia and Ichigo finished their ramen at a moderate pace between sharing glances and looking at Gin, the older male had barely touched his own ramen before he had fallen asleep at the table.

Ichigo stood up and surveyed the scene before him. Rukia took the bowl from Gin and placed it in the fridge.

"What are we going to do with him?" Ichigo asked Rukia as she came back to his side.

Ichigo shrugged. "Don't think we should touch him, that's for sure. I guess we'll just put a blanket over him and leave him there."

"Good, because there's no way he's getting my closet!" Rukia exclaimed as she ran upstairs to grab a spare blanket. "I've already made it roomy for me and no one else is allowed to use it except for me!"

Ichigo waited downstairs for Rukia to return with the blanket. They draped it over the ex-captain, careful not to wake him.

"Byakuya…"

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other as the older Kuchiki's name slipped from Gin's lips. They smiled at each other before they headed upstairs, leaving the Shinigami to his dreams.

**-XX-**

_Gin sat in his bed, crying. He was naked and covered in blood, having spent another night at the hands of Aizen. He didn't know what the point of living anymore was. He grabbed Shinso, ready to end it all, but a warm hand gripping his shoulder stopped him._

"_I promised you I was here for you, didn't I?"_

_Gin dropped his Zanpakutō at Byakuya's voice and turned around, burying his face into his elder's chest and crying his heart out. He felt warmth he couldn't remember ever knowing as the Kuchiki's arms wrapped around him._

"_You…" Gin whispered between sobs. "…I wanted to die… But then… You found me and… gave me hope…"_

Byakuya…


	4. Chapter 4

When Gin awoke early the next morning, he was surprised to find that he was still at the table. He groaned and stretched, feeling very uncomfortable. He raised an eyebrow when he realised that someone had draped a blanket over him throughout the night.

It was dark outside; the faintest splash of red could be seen along the horizon. Ichimaru scoffed. It had been months since he had seen a sunrise, having been stuck under the forever-black sky of Hueco Mundo.

"It's prett'er than I remembered…" Gin mumbled to himself. He moved to the window and sat down, content with staring at the sky. He didn't know how long he had sat there for, but he had been there long enough to watch as the sky turned the lightest shade of blue.

"What are you doing?"

Gin jumped and whimpered at the unexpected voice. He got to his feet and turned mid-air, slamming his back against the wall behind him. He ducked his head, showing his submission.

"A-aizen-taicho!" Gin sputtered as he fiddled nervously with the tekko along his wrists. "I-I…!"

Ichigo and Rukia were silent as a wary head was raised and a single blue orb looked at them. It took seconds for Gin to drop his head and close his eyes once again.

"We're not mad or anything…" Ichigo tried to break the silence, not knowing what to say. "We were just curious as to what was holding your interest…"

Gin licked his lips but made no move to reply.

"You seemed very peaceful," Rukia tried. "You can keep doing it if you want."

Gin frowned. He hesitated before he lifted his head and looked out the window, but was disheartened to see that the sunset was over. He sighed and ducked his head again.

"What do you want for breakfast, Ichimaru?" Ichigo asked as he moved to the pantry.

"H-huh…?" Gin's frown widened. Never, in his entire life had he been asked something like what he wanted for breakfast. He had never had a choice when he was young. It was whatever he could find, and then it became whatever he was given once he enrolled in the Academy. "…I… I don't understand…"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What _is _there to understand? You either want something or you don't. What is it?"

"…"

"Ichimaru!" Ichigo was starting to get impatient. He had never met someone like Gin before, and he really didn't know how to deal with him.

"I'll handle this, Kurosaki."

Ichigo started at the voice, but Rukia just smiled brightly. "Nii-sama!"

Byakuya stood in the doorway to the living room. He had clothing strewn across his arm and a small bag at his side. He stepped into the kitchen and headed straight for Gin.

"Are you hungry, Ichimaru?" Byakuya asked as he lead the younger to the table. He pulled the chair out and gestured for him to sit as he patiently waited for the reply.

Gin nodded a few minutes of thought. He avoided eye contact, sure that he would be in trouble for having asked for food.

"Was there any food you wanted in particular for breakfast?" Byakuya sat on the chair next to Gin, carefully laying the clothes out on the table.

"…" Gin's voice was weak as he whispered his desire. "…Toast…"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you want?"

"…Yes…"

Byakuya gazed over to Rukia and nodded. His sister understood immediately and grabbed the bread from the corner of the counter.

"Did you encounter any problems last night?" Byakuya asked as he surveyed the younger Soul Reaper.

Gin shook his head. In all honesty, he had hated his stay once Byakuya had left, but he didn't want to make himself seem weaker than he already had to the Kuchiki. He didn't know why, but the thought of being looked down upon by his elder made his heart ache more than it already did.

"I got you some clothing before I came." Byakuya gestured to the small pile of clothes he had on the table. "I also received some medical aid from the Fourth Division. When you eat your toast, we will go into the bathroom so I can treat your wounds."

Gin shivered at the thought of exposing himself to someone, but he nodded anyway. A lone tear dripped down his cheek.

It was silent until Gin got his toast, the only sounds of the youngest three eating their breakfast.

Gin didn't eat much. He nibbled and picked at his toast, finishing hardly even a half of one piece. He pushed the plate away with a sigh, not used to eating so much in one go, despite having barely eaten anything.

"Come on."

Gin looked up at Byakuya with a frown before he nodded. He got to his feet and followed his saviour upstairs, feeling unusually… _calm, _despite knowing what was in store for him.

Byakuya closed the bathroom door firmly, making sure it was locked before he turned back to Gin. "Strip."

Gin flinched and shivered at the familiar command, but did as he was told anyway. He knew that what was going to happen was worlds better than what he was used to; he was actually going to receive _care _for his wounds.

"Hold these." Byakuya handed the younger the clothes in his arms so that he could open the bag he had with him.

Gin nodded. He trembled slightly as he watched Byakuya dig through the bag for a few seconds before his hand surfaced with ointment.

"Unohana said that this will sting," the raven-haired explained as he popped the cap open and poured a generous amount onto his hand, "but she said that it works wonders."

Gin nodded absent-mindedly, self-conscious about his situation. He didn't like the fact that he was standing bare in front of the first person who had ever tried to help him; it hurt to know that things had to escalate to such a terrifying degree before anyone tried to stop the torture he went through.

Ichimaru gasped and hissed as Kuchiki's hand touched his bare skin, but whether it was from the stinging of the ointment or the physical touch, he couldn't work out. He was ashamed that nearly all of his body was covered in bruises and cuts, believing that they proved him weak.

The fox was quick to get used to the stinging as pain was something he had known his entire life. He was surprised to find himself relaxing under his elder's touch, soothed enough to fall limp against the wall as his mind focused only on the calming hands on his skin.

"Does it feel better?" Byakuya asked. He wasn't surprised when the silver-haired Shinigami nodded. "Unohana said it's a relaxing thing."

Gin nodded again, feeling himself drifting off to the relaxing hands on his body. He was just about asleep before Byakuya's calm voice woke him up.

"Stand up so I can dress you." The Kuchiki said in monotone.

Gin blushed scarlet as he obeyed, getting back to his feet. He couldn't help but tense as he watched his carer wash his hands under the faucet before clothes were grabbed. He vaguely wondered where Byakuya had gotten them from but didn't voice his question.

"I borrowed these from Ukitake," Byakuya said as if he had heard the thin male's thoughts. "He had a stack in his wardrobe, though I do not know where he received them from."

Gin blushed darker as he raised his arm. The clothes were just a little too big on him, his hand disappearing in the sleeve. He thought that this was odd seeing as Ukitake was only half a foot taller than him, and these clothes were definitely far too big for even the white-haired man himself.

"…Does know why yer have them…?" Gin whispered as he cracked an eye open to observe the smaller male.

"No. He did not ask why I wanted them."

Gin sighed in relief. Part of him knew that even if he had been told about Gin, Ukitake would keep it a secret, but the fear of being found out and taken away from Byakuya was still there.

It was silent again until Gin was fully dressed and his wounds treated. He was happy, knowing that Byakuya had been the one to break through his walls. The thought of being touched was unbearable, but for some reason Byakuya's hands brought him comfort he had only ever known with Matsumoto.

"Are ya goin' back today?" Gin asked as they left the bathroom. Byakuya shook his head.

"Abarai is doing the paperwork today," Byakuya explained.

"I see…" Gin bit his lip. He had wanted to ask this question for a while now, but he had been too afraid to ask it until now. "…How is… Rangiku…?"

The raven-haired male glanced at Gin with grey-eyes. He studied the younger in curiosity. He and Matsumoto had always shared a peculiar relationship. "She is fine. Why do you ask?"

Gin just shrugged. "No reason…"

Byakuya chose not to comment on a blatant lie, knowing that he had done the same when it came to disguising his love for his sister. Instead, he opened the bathroom door and walked down the stairs, knowing that Gin would follow him.

"Kurosaki." Byakuya's cool voice rang through the cold morning air once he found Ichigo and Rukia in the living room. He waited patiently until all attention was placed on him before he spoke. "I am taking Gin into town. He needs new clothing."

Rukia tilted her head as she surveyed the clothes on both males. Gin was wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt that hung down past his waist and swallowed his arms. The black pants he had were baggy and kept slipping down his hips. They were long enough for Gin to keep tripping over them.

Byakuya wore a simple black button shirt and trousers that fitted snugly to him, very apt for a noble.

"Nii-sama…?" Rukia bit her lip as she spoke to her brother. "…Why is Ichimaru wearing Kyōraku-taicho's clothes…?"

Byakuya was silent for a few moments as understanding hit him. No wonder they had been in Ukitake's closet. "…Oh…"

Gin tilted his head. "What…?"

Rukia and Byakuya turned to look at the confused Shinigami. Ichigo, however, was the one to voice that confusion.

"What are we not getting?" Ichigo asked. "So Ukitake-san had someone else's clothes in his closet. What's so bad about that?"

Rukia turned wide eyes to Ichigo next. "You don't _know?!" _

"What _is _there to know?" Ichigo asked. "They're best friends, aren't they?"

Byakuya sighed. "Ukitake and Kyōraku are _partners, _Kurosaki."

"O-oh…" Ichigo fell silent at this, embarrassed.

Gin just blushed and tugged absent-mindedly at the shirt. He sincerely hoped that the clothes had been washed…

"Wait, if Gin didn't know this, then does everyone know?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia shook his head. "Just nii-sama and me. I went to give my paperwork to Ukitake-taicho and found them in the bedroom…"

"Oh…" Ichigo couldn't help but feel sorry for Rukia having walked in on her captain like that.

Byakuya, starting to grow impatient, turned to leave the living room. "Come, Gin. We are leaving."

Gin jumped slightly before following Byakuya out of the house. He shivered slightly at the thought of leaving the building and being around so many other people, but at least Byakuya was there, right?

"Where are we goin'?" Gin whispered as he fell into step beside the Kuchiki.

"To buy you clothes, for one." Byakuya glanced at the clothes that draped across the tall male. "And to put you into school."

Gin stopped and opened his eyes. He stared incredulously at Byakuya, unable to believe what the older male wanted him to do.

"You want… to put me… into _school?" _Gin whispered.

Byakuya nodded. "Yes. You need to learn how to interact with others. It will be good for you. I will be with you if I can."

Gin gasped. "You… are willin'…"

"That is what I said, is it not?"

Tears welled up in Gin's eyes. He had never expected _Byakuya, _the master of the cold, I-hate-the-world-and-care-about-nothing attitude and the world's most loyal follower of rules to drop nearly _everything _for him.

"I cannot have you being unable to socialise properly," Byakuya said as he started walking again. "I want to teach you that not everyone is like Aizen."

"…" Gin couldn't help the tears that flowed down his cheeks. Out of all the people that could have found him, he couldn't have been happier than he was to know that it had been the Kuchiki. "…Byakuya…"

"Come, Gin. We have places to be."

Gin couldn't help but smile – his first genuine smile in what felt like forever. Yes, he definitely felt his attachment to Byakuya growing by the minute.


	5. Chapter 5

Gin wasn't very thrilled about the idea of school, but Byakuya had informed him that he had been able to talk the principal into giving them the same classes. When he asked how the older Shinigami had managed that, the Kuchiki said that he had told the principal they were cousins and Gin had a social anxiety disorder and needed to be with him.

So now, as the two trudged down to the school with Ichigo, Gin fiddled with his sleeve restlessly. He flinched before he looked up at Byakuya as said male grabbed his shoulder.

"Relax." Those two syllables were enough to bring comfort to Gin. He nodded and let go of his sleeve, instead reaching out to grab Byakuya's. He knew that the Kuchiki didn't mind – as long as it was Gin.

"Wow, Byakuya," Ichigo started as he observed the way Gin moved closer to the eldest male. The fact that the raven was allowing such close proximity between them was amazing. "I never took you for a touchy-feely person."

Byakuya fixed a cold gaze on Ichigo. His voice was calm, but there was a hint of annoyance in the undertone. "I have never met someone in need of my help before, Kurosaki. I ask you to remain silent on matters that do not concern you as they are between Gin and myself."

Ichigo smirked. Not only close proximity, but a first name basis between the two. Byakuya still growled and lectured him for not calling him Captain Kuchiki, but Gin could get away with whatever he wanted.

"Whatever. We're almost there."

Ten minutes had passed before Gin and Byakuya stepped into Karakura High for their second time. Gin was silent, his legs feeling like jelly as he followed the two down the hallway. Because Byakuya had signed them up as seniors, they wouldn't be sharing the same classrooms as Ichigo, but that didn't mean they couldn't be with him in his classroom until the bell rang.

"Do you remember where to go for your classes?" Ichigo asked as they opened the door to his own classroom.

Byakuya nodded. "Of course we do, Kurosaki. It may be a new surrounding, but do not take us lightly."

Ichigo felt a grin tug at his lips. "Of course."

Gin was hesitant before he stepped through the door, hearing voices in the room that weren't familiar to him. He tightened his hold on the material in his hand before taking a deep breath and going in. As long as he had Byakuya with him, he was going to be as strong as he could and try to overcome everything Aizen had done to him.

"Ichigo~!"

Gin jumped as a brunet came flying at them. He whimpered, burying his face into Byakuya's shoulder.

"Hey, Keigo," Ichigo muttered coolly as he side-stepped his friend, sending the male named Keigo flying into Byakuya. "Sorry, Byakuya."

Byakuya grunted as the human crashed into him. He fixed a cold glare on Keigo, not appreciating his personal space being invaded in such an idiotic manner.

Keigo scooted backwards, pointing at Byakuya and Gin with a shaking arm and wide eyes. "I-ichigo! You're being followed by two seniors! I-I think they want to bash you!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "That's Byakuya and Gin, Keigo. They're my friends. They transferred here."

"Oh, new transfers?"

Byakuya directed his glare towards a smaller boy with short black hair. He already didn't like Ichigo's friends; they were loud and annoyed him with their mere presence.

When the black-haired boy backed off, Byakuya's eyes wandered around the classroom, taking note of the others. He recognised the other three who had been with Ichigo when they broke into Soul Society in order to rescue Rukia. That wasn't surprising. There was another girl with them, though. She had short black hair and wasn't recognisable to Byakuya.

"Byakuya, Gin…" Byakuya turned back to Ichigo. He moved Gin carefully so that the younger was looking at the teenager, too. "…These are my friends, Keigo and Mizuiro. You already know Chad, Inoue and Ishida. Tatsuki is with them, too."

Byakuya just closed his eyes and instead focused on Gin, not saying a word. He listened to the way the younger's heart beat in a rapid pace.

"You should not have to fear them, Gin…" Byakuya whispered just loud enough for Gin to hear him. "They are simply human and cannot harm you."

"I know, but…" Gin returned his face to its place on Byakuya's shoulder. "…Those girls keep… staring at us…"

Byakuya looked over to the corner of the room. His annoyance only rose when he saw a group of girls whispering away as they stared at them.

"Kurosaki." Ichigo turned in alarm; it was never a good sign if Byakuya wasn't hiding the fact that he was annoyed. "Who are those girls?"

Ichigo turned to where Byakuya was pointing. He rolled his eyes as he saw who Byakuya was referring to.

"Just a bunch of fangirls, Byakuya. Don't let them bother you."

"They are bothering _Gin."_ Byakuya growled.

Ichigo frowned at these words. He turned to Gin instead. "Gin, don't let them bother you; they do that with every guy they see. At least you're actually getting a positive reaction; they don't do that to just _anyone."_

Gin shuddered. The thought of some fifteen-year-old girls finding him attractive made him extremely uncomfortable.

"B-byakuya…" Gin mumbled as he moved to entwine his hand with the Kuchiki's. He winced as a loud squeal came from the girls at the back of the room.

"What is it?" Byakuya whispered. Though he was uneasy about holding hands with Gin, he didn't say anything and instead squeezed. "Would you like to sit down?"

Gin shook his head. "…I-I… Can I go home…?"

"Not now." Byakuya pulled Gin along to follow behind Ichigo as they walked to the others. "We are already here. Be strong."

Gin nodded, wanting to make Byakuya proud. "O-okay…"

Gin tensed the closer he got to Ichigo's group of friends. They didn't try to hide their blatant distrust and dislike to him. They glared at him as if daring the Ichimaru to just _try _and sit near them.

Byakuya sighed as Gin stopped. He tugged on the hand in his, but he wasn't surprised when Gin remained where he was.

"Never let fear rule your life," Byakuya said in a voice meant only for Gin to hear. "Your life is yours to live, and if you are always stopping and not doing what you want to, then you will never truly live. I am here with you, Gin. Trust in me."

Gin swallowed hard before he reluctantly nodded. His legs felt like jelly as he got closer and closer to the ex-ryoka.

"What is _he _doing here."

Gin flinched at the Quincy's harsh demand for knowledge.

"I believe it is not your business as to why he is here, Quincy." Byakuya's cold voice broke through Gin's fright. He felt his heart soar at the fact that Byakuya was so willing to defend him.

"It _is _my business when he's a traitor to the Soul Society and rocks up to my school with another Shinigami in tow…"

Uryuu Ishida had never been as prepared for a fight as he was right now.

"Guys, calm down." Ichigo put himself between his friends and the Shinigami, not willing for a fight to break out here of all places. "Gin has his reasons for being here."

"Unless he's here to give information on Aizen and help bring him down, I can't see why he should be allowed to roam free," the Quincy growled.

"That is exactly why he is here."

Everyone turned to Byakuya. While Ichigo was the only one who knew the truth about Gin, the Kuchiki's words truly confused him.

"But, Byakuya, he-"

Byakuya cut the orange-haired teenager off. "- is spying on Aizen. He is not a traitor to _Soul Society, _but to _Aizen. _That is why I am his escort; to help defend him if Aizen ever finds out Ichimaru's true loyalty."

Ishida didn't look as if he believed Byakuya's story, but what proof did he have that the Shinigami was lying? Gin was clearly scared out of his wits – that was probably enough proof of going against Aizen.

"I-I see!" Orihime smiled at Gin, believing the story instantly. "Gin, you're so brave!"

Gin sent a weak smile at the girl before he turned to Byakuya. He didn't know how to express his thanks, so he hoped that Byakuya would still understand how gracious he was.

"I suppose it makes sense…" Chad mumbled as he surveyed Gin intently. "But I still don't understand why Gin would be _here _instead of remaining _there…"_

"Ichimaru has chosen to spend his free days here instead of remaining in Heuco Mundo." Byakuya was lying through his teeth, and he _hated _it, but what more could he do? "Aizen does not require assistance currently and has allowed Ichimaru and Tōsen to do as they please until they are needed again."

Chad nodded, but Byakuya knew he didn't completely buy the story. The Quincy seemed to be pondering his words, and the girl bought every syllable that came out of his mouth. The other girl, the black-haired one, and the two males that had greeted them at the door were thankfully gone and out of earshot.

"Let's stop talking about Gin now and talk about something else," Ichigo spoke, sensing that Byakuya's mood was worsening. "'Sides, the bell is about to ring."

"In that case, we shall take our leave." Byakuya turned, his hand still connected to Gin's. "We shall see you later, Kurosaki."

Gin didn't speak as he followed his elder. Once they left the classroom, Gin jumped as a loud shrill overhead sounded. He ducked his head as Byakuya reassured him that it was just the morning bell and that he would be fine.

"Hey, look at them!"

Byakuya and Gin stopped walking as they reached the senior area and looked around. People were staring at them as if they had grown two heads. Gin instinctively hid behind Byakuya, tightening his hold on the male's hand.

Byakuya glared at a female that had the nerve to approach them with a large grin on her face, but it didn't intimidate her at all. It only seemed to make her more eager to get near them.

"Are you two dating?" the girl asked.

Byakuya's glare hardened, and he couldn't stop the blush that tinted his cheeks. "What gives you that idea…?"

"You're holding hands!" the girl pointed out.

"He's my cousin." Byakuya hated himself for having lied more in one morning than he had in his entire life.

"He's fucking hot!" The girl smirked suggestively before locking eyes with Byakuya. "And you know, you're a fucking sexy beast yourself."

Byakuya couldn't help but sneer at the girl. "And you are what I would call desperate. Leave us alone."

The girl didn't take no for an answer and instead reached out to Byakuya. The Kuchiki knew immediately where her hand was heading. His own hand shot out and grabbed the smaller one in a death grip.

"Do not…" Byakuya struggled to keep himself calm, "…_ever… _attempt to touch me there…"

This girl was an idiot, Byakuya thought. She didn't care that the Shinigami was close to crushing her hand; all she seemed to care about was groping him.

"I'm sure one as hot as yourself has had sex many times before." The girl pouted. "Why won't you have it with me?"

"I have indeed had sex before," Byakuya started, "but I do not have it any longer since… since Hisana died. Now leave us alone."

"What about you, hot-stuff?" Byakuya wanted to reach down and rip this girl to shreds with Senbonzakura as she now turned her attention to Gin. "You wanna have sex with me?"

That did it. Byakuya could not control himself any longer when he heard the whimper from Gin. He reached out and grabbed the girl by the front of her shirt.

"If you do not leave us alone," Byakuya hissed, "I will personally be the one to make sure you can never have sex again, seeing as you are so fond of it…"

For the first time, the girl frowned. She took several steps backwards when she was released before she ran away. Other people stopped and stared as Gin and Byakuya continued on their walk, the silver-haired male now clinging desperately to the smaller male.

There were whispers and murmurs throughout the corridor, but Byakuya couldn't care less; all that mattered was making sure Gin was happy and safe. As they walked, Gin tugged on Byakuya's sleeve.

"Is it true…?" Gin asked.

"What is?" Byakuya replied.

"That ya haven't… had sex since yer wife died…?" Gin's eyes were wide, as if he couldn't believe the information Byakuya had told the girl.

"It is. I have not had sex since her passing. Why do you ask?"

"…Because…" Gin looked down at the ground. "…There's no way a _man _can deny himself those pleasures… They just… _don't."_

"But_ you _deny yourself those pleasures," Byakuya pointed out, "whether it be because of what has happened to your or other reasons. Not_ everyone _acts on their natural instincts."

Gin frowned as he processed these words. The more he thought about them, the more right Byakuya seemed. Even back in Soul Society, there were those select few whose relationships weren't built on sex or even chose not to have it at all.

The Ichimaru smiled back at Byakuya once he decided that his hero was right. He couldn't help but see his elder in a new light; one _far _away from Aizen.


	6. Chapter 6

Gin's first class for the day hadn't been a very impressionable one. As soon as he and Byakuya had walked into a Health class, their male teacher immediately begun hitting on them.

Byakuya was calm about it, unlike with the girl from before, and coolly excused he and Gin to their seats. It hadn't taken long for the _students _to start flirting, males and females alike, but news of how Byakuya had handled the female student from the corridor had spread quickly, causing them to back off when they felt Byakuya had had enough of them.

The break wasn't bad, though. Gin and Byakuya were sitting with Ichigo and his group out on the grass underneath a large tree, the Ichimaru half-asleep.

"What class do you have next?" Ichigo asked casually.

"Gym." Byakuya didn't take his eyes off the silver-haired male who was currently resting his head in his lap.

"Erm…" Ichigo frowned.

Byakuya's face rose to stare at Ichigo's. "Is that a problem, Kurosaki?"

"I just don't think…" Ichigo struggled to find the right words. "…I'm not sure if that class will be okay for Gin, Byakuya."

"And why is that?" Byakuya's hand started petting the silver locks beneath him.

"…Well, first of all, there will be _changing _into the uniform…"

"I hardly see what is so bad about that." Byakuya closed his eyes as he focused on the hair beneath his hand.

"No, I mean… _in front of other males…"_ Ichigo whispered, though it was still audible to everyone around him anyway.

"O-oh…" Byakuya bit his lip as he thought about this. Gin's injuries were still as fresh as day one… And what if he didn't _want _to change in front of others? "…What else should we be worried about?"

"There's the actual class itself," Ichigo pointed out. "The teacher's an inconsiderate asshole and I highly doubt either of you will be able to perform properly."

Byakuya glanced at the male who was using him as a pillow. He was careful to use the male's last name, trying to keep up an act in front of the others. "Are you awake, Ichimaru?"

Gin murmured something incoherent before he snuggled in closer to the Kuchiki.

"I will see what I can do for him," Byakuya whispered. When he looked at the Kurosaki, the human was shocked to find such a deep emotion in the stormy-grey eyes.

They conveyed a deep concern, perhaps even uncertainty, but most of all, Ichigo could see the love in them. Ichigo briefly wondered if that was how Byakuya had ever looked at his late wife or even Rukia.

This interaction between Byakuya and Gin was extremely out of character for _both _males, Chad, Ishida and Inoue knew. If Gin was merely a spy for them… why was Byakuya acting as if he actually _cared _for the younger…? This was the same man who was going to let his _sister _be executed before he decided fuck the laws at the last second.

The other two males, Keigo and Muzuiro, were sitting with them, oblivious to this fact.

"Umm…" Inoue begun, unsure as to how to ask this. "…Kuchiki-taicho…"

"Why are you calling him 'captain'?" Keigo asked as he sucked on his juice-box.

"And is he related to Rukia?" Muzuiro asked.

"Rukia is my sister," Byakuya confirmed, but ignored the brunet's question.

"We've never heard her talk about a brother before," Keigo said. "Is that how you know him, Ichigo?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah."

Byakuya had never liked being the centre of attention, and he certainly didn't like it now. He pulled Gin into a sitting position before he stood up. He rested his friend against the tree and left without a word.

Glances of uncertainty were shared around the group.

"Where's he going, Ichigo?" Keigo questioned. Ishida, as distrusting as ever, nodded.

"He's probably just going for a walk," Ichigo said. "He's not used to being around so many people and talking like this."

"Why?" Mizuiro asked. "Rukia is very out-going; he seems extremely anti-social."

"That's because he _is _anti-social," Chad pointed out.

"I heard a lot of people have been bothering them today," Orihime said. "Maybe he's just upset about that?"

"Bothering?" Ichigo looked at the girl.

"Yeah. Even the teacher tried to hit on them. People have been flirting with them and that girl who sleeps with everyone tried to grope Kuchiki-taicho."

Ichigo frowned. "He must be upset. I should go and talk to him…"

"It would probably be better for you to leave him alone and talk to him _after _school…" Chad suggested. "You know… in case he gets angry or something."

"Oh…" Ichigo nodded. "Yes, good idea. He had better come back soon; the bell will go in a minute."

**-XX-**

When it became time for Gin and Byakuya to head off to the stadium for their Gym lesson, the Kuchiki's mind was reeling as he tried to find a way to get them both out of the class. He could always tell the truth and say that Gin had injuries he didn't want others to see, but that would only cause more problems for them. Or he could always…

"Byakuya…?"

Byakuya sighed mentally as he glanced down at Gin. His voice had made him lose track of his thoughts.

"Yer seem…" Gin looked down and licked at his lips as he tried to find the right word for it. "…distant…"

"I am thinking." Byakuya offered one of his most genuine smiles reserved for only three people.

"What about?" Gin smiled back.

"That I will let you sit this class out, but I am thinking about how I can make that happen."

Gin's smile widened. "Really?"

"Yes. But I do not know how I can do that. I will talk to the teacher for you."

Gin's smile dropped. "Yer not gonn'… Ya know… _tell _him, are ya…?"

Byakuya shook his head. "Of course not."

Gin's smile returned. "Thanks…"

As the two opened the door to the locker room, they were ready for a lot of things – but not for every head in the room turn to them.

"…" Byakuya glanced over his shoulder, wondering if there were someone behind them, but there wasn't anyone there. He frowned.

Gin found the attention to be very unsettling; especially when all eyes followed their every movement. He moaned in discomfort. When Byakuya wrapped an arm around his shoulders, he flinched.

Byakuya's frown grew; Gin was usually good with letting him touch the younger. He sighed and dropped his head onto the taller male's shoulder.

"They're fucking hot…" Someone in the room spoke. There were murmurs of agreement.

"If they do anything, I'll stop them," Byakuya whispered as he started to move again. "Let's sit down."

Gin nodded. The two sat against the wall for a few minutes, trying to ignore the stares directed at them.

"What is everyone looking at?" A rough voice growled from the doorway. Byakuya and Gin looked up to find a large man with grey hair glaring around the room. The man's eyes soon locked onto the two Shinigami. "You two must be my new recruits. Sensei-Moto."

Byakuya sighed as Gin squeezed his hand harder than ever. He understood that this man would be intimidating to someone who had been through what Gin had, which was why he found it so hard to relate to what was troubling the poor boy; he hadn't been through something like that.

"Byakuya Kuchiki." Byakuya kept eye-contact, refusing to bow before a mere human. "This is Gin Ichimaru."

Moto looked the two over for a few minutes before he nodded. "Hope you're good on the field."

"I would rather we not participate," Byakuya said without hesitation. He refused to show submission as the man's glare hardened. "Gin has a crippling social anxiety and requires my assistance."

"Does it look like I care about that?" Moto growled. "Get changed and meet us out there in five minutes!"

Before Byakuya could say another word, the teacher had left. The students followed him, leaving the two alone.

"I guess we have no choice." Byakuya placed his bag down on the ground before he pulled his shirt off.

"W-what are ya doin'?!" Gin scrambled to grab his pants, a blush staining his face red.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "I am changing in the required uniform, Gin. You should do the same. He is not going to allow us to sit out."

Byakuya returned to his task, oblivious the way Gin's eyes raked over his body. He became curious when a hand suddenly came into contact with his side, however.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya questioned calmly as he looked at Gin.

Gin blushed as he removed his hand. "…I, uh…"

A faint smile crossed Byakuya's lips. "It is alright, Gin. You may… touch me."

Gin's blush darkened at these words. He ducked his head before he spoke in a hushed tone. "…May I… tonight…?"

Byakuya nodded, knowing that it was probably something Gin needed in order to heal. He waited patiently for Gin to dress himself in the sports uniform and then lead him out to the stadium.

**-XX-**

Byakuya was not happy at all. Gym was a horrible class. He was sure that no matter how much he hated it, Gin despised it more.

"Ichimaru, what are you doing?!"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed at their teacher. They were playing some stupid game called Basketball or something – and neither of them had any idea whatsoever about what the hell they were supposed to be doing.

Gin frowned and looked at his feet. He was sick of being yelled at by this stupid man. Of course he was going to move when people came running at him… He wasn't going to be catching that damn ball, either. So far he had managed to be yelled at for running away when others came near him or fleeing from the ball – apparently he had punched the ball away to the opposing team, but that didn't matter any to him.

"He's really sucky, isn't he?" One of their classmates said to Byakuya as Moto chewed out Gin. "It's like he's too scared to even be on the field. Should have known; he's all looks and no skill. Probably got given everything his whole life."

Byakuya grit his teeth at these words. He purposely moved himself away from the student, knowing that it was best, and headed towards Gin. He wrapped his arm around the younger's shoulder and lead him off the field.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Moto shouted at them.

"To the benches." Byakuya was calm and didn't even bother looking back at the others. He ignored his teacher and took Gin towards the seats.

They sat down together, Byakuya's arm holding Gin close. Said Ichimaru's head was resting on his elder's shoulder as memories of Aizen played through his mind.

"This was an abhorrent class," Byakuya spoke as he watched the others, "but I am confident in assuming that the rest of the day will make up for this, Gin."

Gin sighed before he nodded. He moved closer to his guardian, seeking reassurance. "…I… I trust ya, Byakuya…"

Byakuya smiled. As the two sat in silence for the rest of the class, Byakuya's mind was focused on what had happened earlier in the locker room between them.

The feeling of Gin touching his bare skin had felt amazing. It made him feel things he hadn't felt since Hisana had died. He wondered… Was he… gaining _feelings_ for Gin…?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I now know how I want to end this, and I think it will be a pretty climatic way to finish this story :) There will also be a lemon very soon. **

Byakuya sighed as he glanced at the clock on the wall of Kurosaki's home. He knew that he should really get back to Soul Society or else everyone will start to get suspicious.

The Kuchiki glanced down at the sleeping male in his lap, not wanting to leave. He trusted Ichigo to take care of Gin, but _he _wanted to be the one to do it.

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo looked up from his desk where he had been doing homework. "What's up?"

"I have to return to Soul Society." Byakuya carefully moved Gin's head so that it was resting on the pillow instead of his lap and then stood up from the bed. "I don't want to be questioned as to where I have been."

Ichigo nodded. "Alright. I'll see you later."

Byakuya nodded as he left the room.

**-XX-**

"You shouldn't do this anymore, nii-sama…" Rukia whispered that night over dinner.

Byakuya blinked. "I am afraid I do not understand what you are talking about, Rukia."

"Ichimaru." Rukia looked down at her plate, knowing that this would be a touchy subject for her brother. "It's just… I-I… We don't know if this is all part of a plan or not, and…"

Byakuya stood up from his seat abruptly, all thoughts of eating abandoned. "I see. You do not trust Gin."

Rukia nodded. "…I-I… He's a traitor, and he's dangerous and-"

"What I am hearing is that you believe that those injuries are artificial. That his words are lies. Rukia, I treated those wounds. I spend all my time with him. He is not lying. Please refrain from talking about Gin in such a manner as it is insulting to both Gin and myself."

Rukia's eyes widened as her brother left to go to his room. She stood up and called after him. "He's _brainwashing _you, nii-sama!"

Byakuya stopped. He was silent for a few seconds before he started walking again, choosing not to retaliate verbally. It really hurt him to know that his _sister _was not supportive of him and chose to disregard all the genuine pain and fear that Gin was suffering.

The Kuchiki entered his bedroom and headed straight towards Hisana's shrine. He closed his eyes as he felt himself relaxing in its presence.

All was silent for a few minutes before Byakuya spoke.

"I do not understand why no one believes him…" Byakuya whispered to the shrine. "…It is so clear to me that he is being truthful… Is it because he left Soul Society with Aizen…? But no one liked Gin, even when he was young, apart from Matsumoto."

As expected, no noise reverberated from the shrine.

"…I do not know why, but lately I have been… feeling things towards Gin. I do not want to betray your love, Hisana… But Gin needs me… I am just afraid that if I tell him, he will leave… What should I do…?"

Byakuya dropped his face into his hands as he sat on the ground. He didn't know what to do. Would he be betraying Hisana if he started to court Gin…? Would she be upset? Would Gin even _accept _what he was feeling?

Byakuya had never had feelings towards anyone but Hisana before. He had loved his wife with all his heart, and he still does. He had never felt attracted to another male before, so he had never entertained the idea of him being homosexual.

But what if Hisana would want this for him? What if Gin would return his feelings? What if he really was… homosexual…?

"I'm sorry for what I said, nii-sama…"

Byakuya turned at his sister's voice. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even sensed Rukia approaching. He turned back to the shrine as Rukia sat next to him.

"I ask you to keep thoughts such as those about Gin to yourself, Rukia," Byakuya replied as he closed his eyes again.

Rukia nodded. "I will."

The two sat in a comfortable silence together for a while before Rukia spoke again.

"You should go for it," Rukia said.

Byakuya regarded her with his usual indifferent expression. "I beg your pardon?"

"With Ichimaru." Rukia glanced at her sister's picture. "It's clear that you like him, nii-sama. And I'm sure Hisana would want you to be happy."

Byakuya frowned slightly. "I was under the impression you hated him. Why have you changed your mind?"

"Because you're my nii-sama and I want you to be happy." Rukia smiled at her brother. "And I know Hisana would say the same. But if he hurts you, I'll kill him, nii-sama."

Byakuya couldn't help but smile warmly at his adopted sister. He nodded, now knowing that his mind had been made up.

"I am going to write him a letter." Byakuya stood up and headed to his desk.

"Why a letter?" Rukia asked as she followed the taller Kuchiki.

"You know I am not very good with talking to people. Writing helps me convey the words I cannot speak."

"Good point. What are you going to put in your letter?"

"Everything. Would you like to help me write it?"

Rukia grinned as she sat on the spare chair. "I'd love to! You should write what you want first, and then I'll read it and tell you what I think."

Byakuya nodded, already working hard on his first draft.

**-XX-**

_When I first met you, I never thought I would feel this way towards you. You have made me feel things I have not felt since my wife passed away. I feel that deep down, we belong together. _

_Your beautiful skin is soft to the touch, and your hair is so silky. I admit that I enjoy running my fingers through it more than I should. Your body is so lithe, it defines your beauty. But what I love the most about you is your eyes. They are a perfect shade of blue. Whenever I see them, I find myself mesmerised. _

_But in those blue orbs, I see nothing but pain and fear. I want to be the one to take those emotions away from you and replace them with love and happiness. I want to be the one who makes you content with what you have. I want to make you enjoy living, seeing the good things about this world._

_But honestly, more than anything, I want to be the one you love the most. I want to be the one you wake up next to in the mornings. I want our hearts to be connected and a mutual love for all eternity. _

_So if you will let me, I will be the one you can trust, the one you can tell anything to, and the one whose shoulder you can cry unconditionally on. _

_I will protect you with all my strength, and I will never let anyone hurt you again if I can help it. But most of all, I will love you with all my heart and every time you fall, I will pick you up and help you find what you are looking for. _

_~Byakuya Kuchiki._

Gin had never felt such a powerful emotion inside of him for years. He held the letter tightly in his grip, staring at Byakuya with watering eyes. The Kuchiki was standing by the bed, looking anywhere but at him.

"…I…" Gin gulped as he tried to get the words out. He had tried and tried, but he couldn't say anything, so instead of trying again, he approached Byakuya and placed a soft, timid kiss on his elder's lips.

Byakuya kissed back, looking into those blue orbs he loved so much. He could see the gratefulness in them, the happiness and love. They were what he always wanted to see in them. They made the already-beautiful eyes shine with perfection.

When the two broke apart, Byakuya wrapped his arms around Gin and pulled his close. He rested his head on the younger's shoulder, sighing in content.

"I guess you know my answer without me sayin' it…" Gin chuckled a little.

Byakuya nodded. "…T-thank you… Gin…"

The Shinigami ignored the fact that they were in Ichigo's bedroom with said human at the desk, gawking at them with wide eyes, and instead embraced for a while longer before they left the room to do some shopping.

**A/N This is just a short chapter so that I can do a bit of a time-skip next chapter. In all seriousness, what did you think of my letter? I've never written anything like that before, for a fic **_**or **_**real life, so it was a first attempt.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N There is a lemon in this chapter :3 I hope you enjoy.**

For three months now, Gin and Byakuya had been dating. They were great together; Gin slowly learning to relax with such intimate touches and Byakuya opening up just that little bit more to him.

The two had finished another day of school and were walking home with Ichigo. Byakuya had his arm around Gin, not caring anymore who saw or what they thought. He had originally tried to hide his relationship, concerned about what people would think, but he soon found that their opinions didn't matter in the least to him.

"Do you think going out for dinner sounds good, Gin?" Byakuya asked. He smiled as Gin nodded enthusiastically. "Good. Kurosaki told me about a worthwhile restaurant."

Gin looked at the orange-haired teen with accusing eyes. "Yer planned this out with him!"

Ichigo laughed and nodded. "'Course I did. He wanted to do something nice for you."

Gin turned back to Byakuya and planted a soft kiss on the noble's cheek. "Thank you, Byakuya."

Byakuya nodded and tightened his hold. "I will escort you back to Kurosaki's home, and then I must return to Soul Society. I will arrive back here at six o'clock in time for dinner."

"Okay."

The walk back home was quiet, but no words were needed to enjoy the silence. When Gin and Byakuya parted, it was with a passionate kiss and an embrace before the Kuchiki reluctantly left.

**-XX-**

"Take care of the rest, Renji." Byakuya stood from his desk, brushing invisible dirt off his haori. "I will return tomorrow."

Renji raised an eyebrow as he watched his Captain leave. He was so curious about what Byakuya had been doing for the last couple of months, but he knew better than to ask his elder. He had questioned Rukia, but she wouldn't answer, saying Byakuya didn't want anyone to know.

As the office door opened and closed, Renji knew he had to do _something _lest his curiosity kill him. Ignoring his orders to finish the paperwork, he instead followed Byakuya subtly, knowing that if his presence was discovered, the black-haired male would flip his shit.

**-XX-**

"You're really staying for the night…?" Gin observed his boyfriend with hopeful eyes. He felt his heart soar at the small nod Byakuya graced him with.

Their dinner had gone well, and the two were currently sitting in Ichigo's room while the Substitute Shinigami showered.

This was great news for Gin as he had recently been thinking about giving himself fully to his partner. Tonight would be as great a time as any; he wanted it to be sooner rather than later to show Byakuya just how far he had been able to come in such a short time due to the Kuchiki.

Byakuya kissed the younger's neck, nibbling gently as he ran a hand down the silver-haired male's side. Gin moaned, and if his eyes weren't already closed, he would have shut them from the pleasurable sensations Byakuya was giving him.

"B-byakuya…" Gin whimpered softly as said male's tongue lapped at his throat. His hands gripped the other's shoulders as he felt himself becoming aroused.

"Yes?" Byakuya whispered as he stopped his assault on the Shinigami's skin.

"…I…" Gin licked his lips and pulled himself closer. "…I want to… I want ya to… ta help me forget…"

Byakuya understood the unspoken meaning and nodded without hesitation. Truth be told, he had been looking forward to doing this; he had abstained from all sexual acts after Hisana had passed, and now his body wanted what he had not been giving it.

"This is Kurosaki's room," Byakuya pointed out. "I will ask for us to borrow the spare bedroom when he comes back."

Gin blushed and nodded. He let out a moan as sword-calloused hands glided across his crotch. It had been difficult at first, trusting Byakuya enough to let him touch there, but they had reached the point in their relationship where the Kuchiki was able to touch him in any intimate way he so wished.

"Byakuya…" Gin was breathless. He leant forward and connected their lips once again, not wanting to part from his soon-to-be lover.

Byakuya was sure to slip his tongue into the warm cavern as soon as the chance presented itself. He crushed their lips together, wanting to be as close as possible. His hands slid up and down the younger's sides, excited that very soon, he would be making love to his partner for the first time.

Gin, wanting to take the initiate for once, moved ever closer and begun to rub his hips against the smaller male's. They both moaned at the friction.

"Hey, guys, I – shit!"

Byakuya growled in annoyance as his moment with Gin was interrupted. He sent the iciest glare he could muster at Ichigo who was now standing in the doorway, looking anywhere but at his bed.

"Spare room." Byakuya demanded without hesitation. "No disturbances."

Ichigo's face reddened, not knowing what to say. He raised a shaking hand and pointed at the room down the hallway. He had never been as relieved as he was now to know that his family wasn't home.

The Kuchiki lifted Gin into his arms, carrying him bridal style to their designated room for the night. They kissed briefly once again during the trip, but once the raven-haired male had dumped his soon-to-be lover on the bed carefully, it was all about undressing for the next minute or two.

Gin's cheeks tinted red as Byakuya's hands removed his clothes in a sensual manner. He moaned as a hot mouth placed kisses on the freshly-revealed skin.

"B-bya…" Gin whispered with a soft sigh as his nipple was sucked into the elder's mouth.

The noble climbed on top of Gin, sucking and licking at the man's chest as he slipped the male's pants down and off his legs. He kissed from the younger's chest down to his naval.

Gin was hoping that a more… _sensitive _part of his body would get some attention next, but instead Byakuya pulled away so that he could shed his clothing.

"C-can I…" Gin licked his lips, cracking an eye open to glance at Byakuya's erection. He had never done what he was about to request to Byakuya before, but he thought that now would be a better time than any to show just how much he loves his elder. "…I want ta… suck yer…"

A small smile made itself known on Byakuya's face. No words were needed as he moved to sit on the bed next to Gin. He moaned softly as warm lips wrapped around his member, having only ever done this once before in his life with Hisana.

Ichimaru's head bobbed up and down slowly. Byakuya's eyes were clouded with lust and his face was flushed. He groaned as the silver-haired man took all of him into his mouth. When long fingers started to massage his balls, he felt as if he were about to lose it. He started to buck his hips, ever mindful of the fact that not only was Gin's throat permanently injured from having been forced to do this with Aizen, he was still a recovering abuse victim, not matter how far along he was coming.

"G-gin…" Byakuya placed a hand on the silver locks before him. He was gentle with his lover, not forcing the younger's head down; just ever-so-carefully guiding him along.

Gin pulled his head up, the cock slipping from between his lips with a soft pop. He smiled up at Byakuya before he leaned in and nuzzled his cheek against his elder's.

"Byakuya…" Gin whispered as he pulled away so that he could look into the stormy grey eyes.

Byakuya pulled the younger back in for another kiss before he carefully laid Gin down on the bed. He placed three fingers on the warm lips. Once they had been accepted into the orifice, he leant down and returned the favour, taking the smaller cock into his own mouth.

The Kuchiki's cock became impossibly hard at the sensation of a tongue lapping at his fingers. He groaned, sending vibrations down Gin's member. He sighed contently after composing himself, continuing his ministrations on the erection in his mouth.

Gin was at peace with what was happening to him. Already it was so different than when it had been with Aizen. He had been so aggressive and never bothered to pleasure or even prepare the Ichimaru. But Byakuya… was so gentle and caring…

Preparing Gin had gone smoother than Byakuya had thought it would. He had accepted all of the fingers with minimal fuss; the worst he had done was whine softly and shift his hips away.

"Are you ready?" Byakuya asked as he aligned himself against Gin's entrance. He pushed in when the younger nodded.

"A-ah…!" Gin's eyes became wide as the noble eased into him. He reached up, scratching at Byakuya's back as the familiar sensation brought back memories he didn't want. "S-stop…!"

Byakuya stilled. He knew immediately what was wrong, but he didn't pull out; he knew that Gin needed it as much as he did. He grabbed the skinny arms that were tearing at his flesh and pulled the hands towards his heart.

"Do you feel that?" Byakuya whispered with such tenderness in his voice, it immediately made Gin stop thrashing around.

"…" Gin relaxed visibly as he felt the heart pound beneath his touch. He nodded.

"That is how my heart will always beat for you, Gin," Byakuya explained. "Calmly. I will never cause you harm. May I continue?"

Gin nodded again, understanding that Byakuya was right. He wasn't here with Gin; he was here with someone who _loved _him. He moaned softly as he was filled to the brim.

Byakuya was still for a few moments. He wiped stray hairs out of Gin's face and kissed him. "May I move now?"

"Y-yes…"

Byakuya's movements were slow and gentle, not in any rush. He had perfected the art of making love, having had such a frail wife before. He was never overcome by any need to 'fuck' his partner; he just wanted to show his love through such intimate ways.

Gin's cries were soft as his pleasure-spot was hit repeatedly. It was so different; Aizen used to fuck him hard and fast, but Byakuya was slow and loving. It was no contest to know who Gin loved more.

"B-bya…" Gin moaned softly. He sighed and reached up, hooking his arms around his lover's neck.

Byakuya was laying between Gin's legs. He snaked his hand between their bodies, grabbing hold of the neglected cock that was between them. He pumped it in time with his actions, feeling honoured to know that Gin was rocking his hips to match his actions.

Byakuya kissed his silver-haired lover once again, holding him close as he felt his climax approaching. He grunted as Gin tightened around him, finding it harder and harder to last, especially now that Gin had already released.

"B-bya…"

The Kuchiki looked down at his partner. He stared into the half-lidded blue orbs which were clouded from his orgasm. There was a thin line of drool connecting their lips together, and Byakuya found that this alone was enough to make him reach completion.

A soft cry left his lips as Byakuya emptied himself into Gin. He lay down on top of the younger as they both panted heavily. He slid off to lay beside Gin, but he rested his head on the scarred chest beneath him. He wrapped his arms around the frailer body, holding Gin close as he felt himself drift off into sleep.

Gin followed only seconds later, and both of them missed the lock of red hair that had fled from the window of their room. If only they knew what kind of trouble was waiting just around the corner.


	9. Chapter 9

A frown formed on Gin's sleeping face as Byakuya shook the younger male.

"Gin…" Byakuya whispered as his shaking became slightly rougher. "Gin, wake up…"

Gin moaned as his eyes opened slowly. He glanced at his lover, the frown still on his face. He wasn't much of an early riser, Byakuya had learnt.

"I have to return," Byakuya explained as he climbed off the bed and searched for his clothing. "Rukia sent a message. It is urgent."

Gin made a soft whining noise in the back of his throat as he sat up. He stood and moved to Byakuya, wrapping his arms around his elder. He buried his face into the back of the noble's neck.

"Dun' leave…" Gin whispered. "Please…?"

Byakuya turned and embraced his partner back. He sighed as he ran his fingers through the silky silver locks. "My sincere apologies, Gin, but Rukia needs me to return as soon as I can."

Gin nodded. "…Alright… W-will you come back…?"

Byakuya nodded. "I will."

Once Byakuya was dressed, he moved Gin to lie back down on the bed. He pulled the covers over his lover and placed a parting kiss on the Shinigami's lips.

Gin waited until Byakuya was gone before he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

**-XX-**

When Byakuya returned back to his mansion, he was confused beyond words to find his sister crying.

"Rukia…?"

Rukia looked up at her brother's voice. She rushed to him and wrapped her arms around the male, crying into his stomach.

"Rukia, what is wrong?" Byakuya placed a hand on the girl's hair. He was honestly worried by this point; Rukia didn't cry.

"R-renji…" Rukia choked on her sobs as she tried to talk. "H-he…!"

"What did Renji do, Rukia." If his lieutenant had upset his sister…! His fists clenched unconsciously at the thought of someone hurting Rukia.

"H-he… He followed you last night…"

Byakuya felt himself becoming tenser than he could remember being in a long time. He clenched his jaw, angry enough to not even bother trying to hide it.

"He did _what_, Rukia." Byakuya grabbed at his Zanpakutō, withdrawing it from its sheathe.

The noble instantly knew that everything was worse than he already knew because Rukia wasn't begging him to spare her childhood friend.

"T-they…" Rukia's tears came harder, as did her hold on her brother. "…They're going to… kill you for treason…!"

Byakuya's world stopped at these words. So many thoughts were running through his mind. Thoughts of his family, of his division, but most of all; about _Gin._

"B-byakuya-nii-san…" Rukia whimpered. "…T-they… they'll kill Gin, too…"

"…" Byakuya had never been as distressed as he was right now. He knew that the '_they_' Rukia continued to refer to was the Gotei Thirteen. Renji must have gone to Yamamoto… "I need to inform Kurosaki and tell him to move Gin…"

Before another word could be spoken, the door to the Kuchiki Manor was broken down and several Shinigami stormed in. They rushed straight for Byakuya and attempted to restrain the Captain.

"Byakuya Kuchiki…" one Shinigami spoke. He was sure to keep a distance from the now-struggling Shinigami. "…you are under arrest for treason, fraternising with an enemy, and conspiring against Soul Society with a wanted traitor. Your execution date will be decided at an emergency Captain's meeting that you are required to attend."

Byakuya snarled and reached down for Senbonzakura. He knew, in the back of his mind, that he was only going to make his sentence worse for himself by attacking his fellow Shinigami, but he was far too angry right now to control himself.

"Why a Captain's meeting…?" Byakuya snarled as he swiped at the closest Soul Reaper with his Zanpakutō. "You want to rub my 'disloyalty' in my face in front of everything I stood for, right…?"

"Lower your weapon, Kuchiki!"

"Raising your sword against a comrade will only be added to your list of crimes!"

"Let me fight him!"

Byakuya's emotions only amplified as he recognised the voices of three fellow Captains. One was Suì-Fēng, the other was Sajin Komamura and the last belonged to Kenpachi Zaraki. Without conscious thought, Byakuya ploughed straight through the weaker subordinates and instead headed straight to the other Division Leaders.

Rukia, who had been watching in horror, knew she had to do something. While she wouldn't be able to stop her brother's sentences, she would at least be able to help Gin. As much as she _hated _the fox-faced man, she knew that her brother wouldn't want him to be dragged into this.

The adopted Kuchiki slipped past the commotion, summoned a Jigokuchō and opened a Senkaimon. She needed to help her brother out in any way that she could, and she knew that deep down, Byakuya's true concern was not for himself, but for Gin. Perhaps this could be the only thing she could do to help…

**-XX-**

When Rukia found Ichigo and Gin, the two had been walking around town, shopping. The males stopped the conversation they were holding as Rukia skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Rukia?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the girl. "What are you doing here? Byakuya said you called him back."

"That's why I'm here…!" Rukia caught her breath before she spoke. "Listen; I know you won't believe me, but Renji followed my brother and caught him with Gin! H-he… he went to the Captain-Commander and now they've caught Byakuya-nii-sama and will be coming after Gin! He's not safe here!"

Gin's eyes widened. He started to tremble, his mind instantly thinking of Aizen. What would happen without Byakuya there to protect him…? Would Aizen come back for him…? What if… What if, once Soul Society caught him, they would do the same to him as what Aizen did…?

The Ichimaru knew that it was horrible for him to only be thinking about himself, especially because Byakuya's thoughts would be solely on _Gin, _but he couldn't help it. The mere thought of having to live like he did with Aizen… There were no words to describe just how much he was _terrified _of the mere _possibility _of having to go back to that life.

"What are we going to do?!" Ichigo cared. Rukia could see that much. But then again, having had a wanted criminal live with him for a few months, he was bound to have learnt to accept and care for him.

"We need to get him shelter," Rukia instructed. "We'll take him to Orihime; no one will search for him there."

Ichigo nodded. He reached out to grab Gin's hand and pull him along with them, but his hand shot back when Gin flinched and whimpered. This was not good; he was clearly thinking about Aizen and there was no Byakuya here to reassure him.

"Gin…" Ichigo tried, desperate to get him moving before Shinigami showed up. "Gin, I know you're scared, but we're going to try and protect you. You need to come with us so we can do that…"

Gin shook his head as he took a step backwards. "…P-please… D-don't…. Don't give m-me to… t-to them…"

"We're not going to do that, Gin," Ichigo promised. "We're trying to_ stop _them from finding you, but we can't do that unless you follow us."

A few tears leaked past Gin's eyelashes. "…P-promise… it w-won't be like… like with Aizen…"

"I _swear,_ Gin." Ichigo had never been as serious as he was right now. "We _have _to go, or else it _will _be like with Aizen. _Please!"_

Gin was silent for a few seconds as he processed these words. He ducked his head and nodded, willing his feet to move.

Ichigo sighed in relief as the Ichimaru started to follow them. It wasn't long before they arrived at Orihime's home and were quickly explaining the situation to her.

Orihime, as expected, understood and was willing to let Gin stay, but the Ichimaru was scared out of his wits. He was curled up on the couch, sobbing for Byakuya. None of them blamed him; he had been doing so well lately, and it was all thanks to the Kuchiki; the thought of losing the one person who was able to pull you out of hell would be terrifying to anyone.

"Gin, I have to go back home so that it doesn't look suspicious, okay?" Ichigo said in a gentle tone as he knelt by Gin's side.

"So do I," Rukia agreed. "Orihime will look after you, though."

Gin surveyed them with tear-filled eyes as he nodded. He knew he couldn't make them stay, no matter how much he wanted to – but let's be truthful here; the only person he _truly _wanted right now was Byakuya.

The two Shinigami didn't take long to disperse, leaving Orihime and Gin alone together.

Inoue had never felt as bad for someone as she did right now. When he and Byakuya had been at school together, she was able to see just how much they loved each other. They were always holding each other, sharing kisses and exchanging words… And then, as soon as the Kuchiki's attention turned to someone else just a second later, he was as cold as Tōshirō's ice attacks.

"Gin-san…?" Orihime wasn't sure how she could help, but she wanted to do something for him. "…Would you like a drink or anything…?"

Gin shook his head. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. The only one he wanted was Byakuya; if he couldn't have him, then he just wanted to be alone.


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Yamamoto cast a hardened glare at the Kuchiki standing in between the two rows of Captains.

Byakuya wasn't intimidated in the least. If he were going to go down, it would be with a fight. He would _never _let people who were supposed to be his _comrades _break him.

"I am afraid you are correct in your assumptions," Byakuya spoke calmly, despite the fresh blood and injuries that adorned his body. "I have indeed been having a homosexual relationship with a wanted traitor. However, you are incorrect in believing that it was I who had this planned all along. Aizen was abusing him and he fled. I found him completely by coincidence and took him in. Everything that has happened between us started from there."

"And as for your conspiring against Soul Society-" Byakuya cut the Captain-Commander off at this.

"-I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about when you say I am conspiring against my _home. _I have done nothing to bring harm to anyone here. I have kept my relationship from everyone apart from my sister. The time I have spent with Gin Ichimaru was solely because of mutual… _feelings _on our behalves."

There were murmurs between the Captains at Byakuya's words. Stares and whispers were directed at him, and he _hated _it.

"You're a liar!" Suì-Fēng shouted. "You attacked subordinates and then turned your blade towards us! Everything about that screams _traitor!"_

"Quiet, Suì-Fēng," Yamamoto commanded.

"Sir, she has a point," Kurotsuchi pointed out.

"Keep out of this, Kurotsuchi-taicho," Unohana said. She gazed at her fellow captains before speaking again. "Let Byakuya-taicho explain himself."

"I don't think Kuchiki is a traitor," Tōshirō spoke. "If he was going to do something, he'd had done it when the others defected."

"He's clearly here as a spy!" Kenpachi added. "Look at him! We know next to nothing about him, so it's most likely true!"

"Stop jumping to conclusions!" Komamura growled. His first bristled at these words, hating how quick the others could turn on their respected companion.

Soon enough, the whole room was in chaos. Yamamoto had to release a high amount of reiatsu just for order to be restored.

"I believe we've heard enough from everyone," the Captain-Commander growled. "You will be sentenced to _death, _Byakuya Kuchiki. Tomorrow at noon."

"Soutaicho, please wait!" Ukitake cried amongst the uproar of disorder. "Please, reconsider!"

Yamamoto shook his head. "I will not. Shunsui, Jūshirō; please escort Kuchiki to a cell where he will remain until his execution."

Ukitake opened his mouth to speak again, but Kyōraku nudged him and shook his head. The white-haired Shinigami frowned, but he knew Kyōraku was thinking about something.

"We will do that now, Soutaicho," Kyōraku said as he moved towards Byakuya. He put an arm around the younger's shoulders and lead him towards the doorways.

Under any other circumstances, Byakuya would have thrown a fit about not only being touched in such a casual manner, but about being shown no respect as a noble _or _a Captain. However, he knew that Kyōraku was up to something; having trained under he and Ukitake when he was younger, he knew how to read the highly-esteemed Division Leaders. The brunet had a sparkle in his eye that was never present unless he was about to get into mischief.

When Kyōraku and Ukitake escorted him outside and away from the others, Byakuya had to stop and glare at his teachers.

"What do you think you are doing." Byakuya demanded.

Kyōraku chuckled and raised his hands in mock-defence. "Just helping."

"Why." Byakuya's glare hardened.

Ukitake, who was just now understanding what his lover was doing, spoke. "Because you really haven't done anything wrong by our standards."

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly, giving away his surprise. "…I beg your pardon?"

"You love someone and that person is a wanted traitor." Kyōraku shrugged. "So what? Love is love, and I believe you when you say that Ichimaru was being abused."

Byakuya dropped his gaze. He shifted uncomfortably. "…No one else believes me…"

"Because no one else has seen Aizen abuse him," Ukitake pointed out.

"You have?" Byakuya frowned.

The white-haired Shinigami nodded. "Shun and I both have. It was only once, but we were walking past Fifth Division and saw Aizen kicking into Ichimaru."

"…So that is…" Byakuya's frown grew. "…why you believe me…"

"And it is also why we're going to help you out," the tallest Shinigami confirmed. He withdrew Katen Kyōkotsu, signalling for his two companions to do the same. "But it has to be believable. Come at us with everything you've got if you really want to go back to Gin."

Byakuya was silent for a few seconds. "…Why are you doing this…?"

Kyōraku smiled gently as he pulled Ukitake close to his side before he kissed the younger. "Because we know what it is like to have to fight for the right to love."

A small smile soon appeared on Byakuya's face as he nodded. He understood now; his two teachers must not have been accepted at first either.

Ukitake had already withdrawn Sogyo no Kotowari, and he and his partner watched as Byakuya withdrew Senbonzakura.

"Come at us, Byakuya-kun," Ukitake said, dropping the title of honour and instead referring to his kouhai by a title he hadn't used in many decades since he had trained the younger.

Byakuya's only response was to accept their help and give it everything he had.

**-XX-**

Gin was snapped out of his dreams by a hand shaking him roughly. He groaned and cracked open an eye, hoping that everything had been a dream.

"Gin, you need to get up!"

The Ichimaru groaned and sat up. He rubbed at his eyes, not knowing what was going on. As he looked up at whoever had disturbed his sleep, he couldn't believe his eyes when he found Byakuya staring down at him.

"B-byakuya…?"

"We have to leave, Gin." Without further explanation, a rather-bloodied and badly wounded Kuchiki leant down and scooped his lover into his arms.

Gin squeaked in surprise and grabbed at the torn Captain's haori Byakuya was wearing. He looked at Orihime, finding her watching in concern, but he couldn't say anything to her as he was quickly whisked out of the house.

"What happened…?" Gin found himself whispering. He was so confused as to what was going on, and the fact that Byakuya was battered wasn't helping. Had he fought his way out of Soul Society…?

"Ukitake and Kyōraku aided my escape," Byakuya explained as he flash-stepped through Kurakara Town. "They are telling Captain-Commander I attacked them and got away in the confusion. We are to meet them very soon by the forest's lake."

Gin nodded. As long as Byakuya was safe and with him… Taking in the soothing aura emitting from his lover, Ichimaru closed his eyes once again and snuggled in close, falling back into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**-XX-**

"Yamamoto believes you to have attacked, disarmed us and then fled," Kyōraku explained as he sat by the lake's shore, nursing a bottle of sake like a newborn baby.

Ukitake nodded. "We requested to be the two to 'retrieve' you from the living world. When we go back tonight, we will say that you were nowhere to be found in Kurakara Town and that Ichigo-san does not know either of your whereabouts as well."

Byakuya and Gin frowned. They were leaning against a tall tree as they spoke.

"Yamamoto will never stop pursuing us," Byakuya voiced. "He will want us dead on sight; especially now that he thinks we are teaming up with Aizen for the Winter War."

"We have that covered, Byakuya-kun." Ukitake smiled. It was then Byakuya realised why his two teachers had both dropped all honourable titles with him; they both knew that he was never going to be returning back to Soul Society again. "We will be returning to the living world for the next couple of days in order to 'search' for you two, but we will ask you both to hand over your Zanpakutō so that we can claim you attacked us and we were forced to kill you. It's the only way we can stop you from being hunted down for the rest of your lives."

"That's why we we'll come back each day," Ukitake explained as the two younger Shinigami's faces became frowns. "We'll give you time to think this over. We understand how hard it is to part with Zanpakutōs."

Byakuya nodded silently. "Three days. We will have an answer for you then."

Kyōraku and Ukitake approached Byakuya and Gin. They surprised the both of them by pulling the younger ones into tight hugs.

"By the way, congratulations on your relationship." The two Division Leaders smiled at Byakuya and Gin. "It's good to have someone to love. I hope all goes well for you both."

"Thank you." Byakuya nodded while Gin looked away, not sure what to say.

"We will see you tomorrow to update you on what's happening." With that, Kyōraku and Ukitake were gone.

Byakuya and Gin looked at each other. They knew they needed to think about this.

"What are we gonn' do 'bout our Zanpakutō…?" Gin was almost afraid to hear the Kuchiki's answer.

Byakuya was silent as he thought about this question. "…Honestly… I do not want the position of a clan-head _or _of a Captain… I… I never did… My family pushed me into a position I did not want… I… I want to be normal… I always have…"

Gin understood immediately where Byakuya was coming from. Having to be the leader of both his family _and _division had taken a lot out of Byakuya. Being raised into nobility had taught him nothing but that he was to be respected and feared by all, and he could trample on all others beneath him if he so wished. It didn't give him a childhood, or teach him proper socialising skills, so he really didn't know how to be anything other than a Captain and clan-head.

Ichimaru was sure that when he had fallen in love with Hisana and married her into his family, he had been searching for that freedom he so yearned for. But maybe… just maybe… if they gave up their last link to having once been esteemed Captains of the Gotei Thirteen, they could have that freedom they had _both _longed for for so long – _together._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I really wanted to put Aizen back into this fic and have him attack Gin and Byakuya, but I just couldn't seem to work out how I could have them both survive, so I've just added some hints towards it. **

When Ukitake and Kyōraku had returned for Gin and Byakuya's answer, they were heartbroken to be taking their Zanpakutō back to Soul Society in order to secure their freedom. However, they weren't expecting Aizen to show up and attack. It had taken all of the Eight and Thirteenth Captains' strength to protect the now-helpless Shinigami, and they had only just managed to fight the brunet off. It was probably a good thing that he had shown up, as their newly-received injuries would only cause their cover-story for Gin and Byakuya to be more believable.

Their departure had been painful on both sides, as Byakuya had great respect and room in his heart for his old teachers, and they had loved him dearly.

With promises of visits whenever they could, the Captains left, leaving Gin and Byakuya sitting in Ichigo's room together, joy filling their hearts at the prospect of finally having lives to live their own way.

Several months had passed, and neither of them could be happier. There was no longer any threat of Aizen, as the Winter War had been fought and the rogue Shinigami caught.

They had jobs at Kurosaki Clinic, as Ichigo had convinced his dad that his two 'homeless' friends had been kicked out by their families for being gay and had no money nor anywhere to stay. Once they had accumulated enough wealth, they had rented a small apartment (with Ichigo's help, of course).

Rukia visited whenever she could, and she had even warmed up to Gin, seeing just how much of a change he had made in her brother. Byakuya wasn't as cold as he once was, didn't see everyone else as inferior to him; though he was still learning how to socialise properly, he had been getting better with his politeness.

The two were currently seated on the couch together, Byakuya reading a book while Gin watched his new TV set with intense concentration. His head was rested upon his lover's lap and he purred every now and then as long fingers ran through his silver locks.

Byakuya closed his book after carefully placing his bookmark on his page. He set it down on the coffee table next to him and looked down at Gin. Gin's eyes were open and he was watching something called 'anime'. He smiled as Gin laughed loudly at something he didn't understand. It filled him to no end with joy to know that Gin was so happy these days and the mental scars that Aizen had inflicted on him had all but vanished.

"Gin, will you come to bed with me?" Byakuya asked in a soft tone.

Gin looked up at Byakuya with a large, _genuine _smile on his face. He understood what Byakuya was asking of him as it was not even lunch time just yet. With a kiss to his lover's lips, he nodded.

As the two walked to their bedroom, hand-in-hand, Byakuya was sure that his new life with Gin was going to be a whole new chapter for them both. He would never forget Hisana and his love for her would never die, but with Gin at his side, he knew that he now had the strength to move on and create the life he had always wanted for himself.

Despite neither of them being able to say those three words, they both knew that the other loved them with all their heart.


End file.
